User blog:Osophie104/Taking Wiki Breaks
Hi everyone! Osophie104 here. Today in this blog post, I am here to talk about the strong advantage of taking wiki breaks, according to what I've experienced. Now come on and let's go dig deeper into my blog post! My Personal Story I used to be very intense because I joined too many wikis and I try to participate a lot on each wiki to kepp my admin up. It was too much stress for me, unfortunately. But fortunately, my mother planned me to go on vacation during the Summer, so I could relax a little, also from school. After when I came back, I felt so much distressed and refreshed! I started brand new. Plus, I used to lie a lot prior to my vacation because of this intensity and other reasons. But now, i feel so much better and feel like I am back to the original not-lying osophie104. In Response According to this experience, I learned my lesson that taking wiki breaks are actually great! Before I refused to take these breaks, but now I regret refusing! To those who are still refusing themselves to take a break, I understand! I think this will help you: Reasons Why You Might Refuse To Take Breaks *Maybe you want to prevent your contribution counter on your future badge from resetting the counter. *Maybe you want to keep up with your rank. *Maybe you want to chat with your friends everyday to have daily fun. In Response I understand. But once you take a break, all those potential energy will give you a boost to contribute more and earn more badges, so don't worry about the contribution part! And it's okay to lose your rank. As I said before, all those potential energy will give you a boost to contribute more and earn more badges, plus earning more points to elevate your rank! To be frank, you also need to loosen your grip onto worrying out your rank because you need to take a break and ignore your mind off of it to be truly relaxed. Act like your vacation is an opportunity to save more potential energy for a more successful return! And I understand if you want to daily chat with users to have fun. But sometimes, you have to learn how to stop depending on chat to have fun in life. "There is more to life" than chatting. You won't notice this until you do. You guys are old enough to have self-discipline to resist depending on chat for the fun of your life. I know you guys are old enough because everyone here can communicate well and smoothly on the internet and this requires mature users like you all! Since you are all old enough, I expect more of you all! So, please show me that you can handle this! Conclusion In conclusion, taking wiki breaks is such an advantage! I hope you all take this advice from me! Thank you! Category:Blog posts